


Stress Relief

by Warlock_Nerd



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dom Alec, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Office Sex, Riding, Sub Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Top Alec Lightwood, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warlock_Nerd/pseuds/Warlock_Nerd
Summary: Magnus visits Alec at the institute.His shadowhunter is stressed out so Magnus gives him some important stress relief.(Just smut)Enjoy :3





	Stress Relief

Alec and Magnus have always loved playing little tricks on each other and they would try and see who’d out-do the other. Well as you all could guess, this also entered the domain of the sexual nature...

 

One night, Magnus met Alec at his work at the New York Institute. Alec smiled at his boyfriend when he walked in. He greets Magnus with a hug and a nice warm kiss.

“Hey, baby. Did I miss dinner again?” Alec’s eyes wide and hoping for the best.

“No, darling.” The warlock reassures, “I just wanted to see you. Making sure you don’t run yourself into the ground.”

Magnus was dressed in tight leather pants, a purple button-down shirt, a dozen silver necklaces. His eyeshadow is bold, and his golden belt buckle matches his studded earring.

“It’s been busy, but I’ll manage.” Alec sits back behind his desk with a sigh of exhaustion.

Magnus goes behind him to rub his shadowhunter’s strong shoulders, “Poor Alexander.”

“I’m fine, baby.” Alec says, looking up at Magnus, “Just a bit tense.”

That makes Magnus put on a devilish smirk. He bent down, kissing Alec’s temple before breathing in his ear.

“I can help with that.” He whispers. His hot breath on Alec’s neck.

 Before the shadowhunter could say anything else, Magnus ducked down on his knees in front of Alec. His ring covered fingers on Alec’s thighs.

Now, Magnus had a nice view of his boyfriend's crotch -- it was directly in his face and just _"begging"_ to be teased. As Alec tried to get back to his papers, the warlock slowly leaned his face over to his crotch and lightly kissed the fabric surrounding said crotch. Playfully biting at the zipper.

Magnus raised his hand up to the zipper and began to pull it down.

“Mags, what…” Alec started but quickly closed his mouth as his magical boyfriend continues to pull down his fly.

When it reached the end, Magnus slipped his hand into the open fly and felt Alec’s underwear. He also felt his warmth which made Magnus hornier.

“Magnus, Baby…. You don’t have to…”

Magnus looks up to stare into his boyfriend’s hazel eyes, “I want to. You have no idea how arousing it is to see my big bad shadowhunter at work.”

Magnus then nuzzled against Alec’s crotch. Alec broke into a giant smile and then he moved his hand down toward his fly. Sticking his hand into his underwear, he rummaged for his dick and then freed it from the confines of his underwear. 

There is no denying, Alec was _big_.

Definitely.

Making Magnus’ mouth water at the sight.

Alec grins, “Did you lock the door?”

“What’s the fun in that?” Magnus giggled, his mouth in front of Alec’s cock and started blowing lightly on it. It stiffened more and pulsed, some clear pre-cum begin to ooze from the slit. Magnus lapped it up and then began licking his cock from tip to base. Alec's dick twitching as the warlock worked his tongue along the shaft. Then Magnus slowly moved his mouth over the cock-head, engulfing Alec’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck, Mags.” Alec breathed out.

In response, Magnus grabbed Alec's dick and shoved it all into his mouth. The shadowhunter gave a little moan and Magnus took this as his cue to suck him into oblivion. The warlock began bobbing up and down on Alec's cock like a piston, stroking the cock with a free hand.

“God, baby… you’re mouth!” Alec growls, bucking his hips up so his dick can go back and forth into Magnus’ mouth.

Soon Alec was fucking Magnus’ throat. His large archer hands tangled in Magnus’ hair, pulling him along with his thrusts.

Thrusting wildly as his cock began to get even larger and fatter. Magnus knew his boyfriend would be cumming soon, so Magnus started trying to suck him as fast as he was slamming his cock into his mouth. This must have been enough because all of a sudden, Magnus felt Alec’s hands grab tighten painfully as the first wave of cum erupted from his cock. Blast after blast filled Magnus’ mouth and sliding down his throat. His cum was warm and sweet as it coated the inside of the warlock’s mouth. Magnus’ tongue became slippery with the juice as he tried to suck more cum out of Alec’s shaft.

Magnus waited until Alec’s dick was completely soft before letting it flop from his lips. Alec leaned down and kissed the top of the warlock’s head. Magnus leaned his head back, pouting. He clearly wanted more kisses.

Alec smiled down at him and traced his tongue on Magnus’ lips. Magnus met his tongue with his own and soon Alec was down on the ground with his boyfriend in a tight embrace kissing passionately and deeply. Magnus’ dick was raging inside his tight pants. Alec began to rub it, teasingly, above the fabric.

“Lock the door, baby.” Alec ordered.

Magnus shivered at the command but challenged, “Why? We are just getting started.”

“Because I don’t want someone walking in while I’m fucking you against my desk. I don’t want anyone seeing you like that. You’re mine. Only I get to see you lose yourself on my cock.” The shadowhunter’s voice is low and husky, “Now, lock the fucking door.”

Speechless, Magnus did as he was told. He flicked his wrist, sending the door to lock itself shut.  

They stripped off fast. Leaving them both in the nude. Alec’s shadowhunter runes all on show and his muscular figure makes Magnus’ knees buckle. Magnus’ jewellery is still on. When the warlock went to take off his necklaces, Alec stopped him.

“Leave them on.” Another command, “I like the way they clank together while I fuck you.”

“Fuck, A-Alexander.” Magnus shivers, cat eyes wide with hungry desire.

They kiss again. Full of teeth and tounge. Magnus’ hands wrap themselves around Alec’s neck while Alec’s hands travel to the warlock’s waist.

This gave the shadowhunter a nice angle to reach Magnus’ ass. Alec grabbed one of the ass-cheeks and began squeezing and rubbing it. Magnus let out a moan and moved even closer to Alec so that he could have better manoeuvrability. Alec was then able to finger his hole as he continued sticking his tounge down Magnus’ throat. Tasting himself.

“Fuck me, Alexander.” The warlock whimpered.

Alec sneered like a wolf, “You’re mine, Magnus.”

“Y-yours! All yours.”

“Mine.” Alec nipped at Magnus’ neck, sucking in bruises, “Show me how much you want it.”  

Magnus stood up, positioning himself over Alec’s large erection. All Alec did was watch as the warlock summoned up some lube, pouring some into his hand to slick up Alec’s cock. He used some more to slick up his hole, putting two of his fingerings inside his own tight muscle.

“So empty, Alexander.” Magnus pants, “Need to be filled.”

 Alec just growled as Magnus fingers his ass, desperate for something much bigger to satisfy him.   

“Then use me, baby. Use my cock to get off.” Alec orders.

In response, Magnus started lowering his ass towards the shadowhunter’s cock. He positioned the dick right under his bud and then Alec started to feel the pressure of his boyfriend’s ass attempting to engulf his cock.

Magnus pushed down a little more as Alec’s cock-head sunk in. Alec looked up at Magnus as this happened and he almost came when he saw the intense look on Magnus’ face. His eyes were lustful and glazed over and his mouth was slightly opened. He looked like he was in utter bliss. The warlock was high on lust and Alec was his drug.

“Fuck, baby.” Alec groans, feeling Magnus’ ass-hole open up and take in more cock., “So gorgeous. Look at you.”

 

When all of Alec’s cock is deep inside him, he begins riding Alec up and down like there was no tomorrow. The sensation of his tight ass on Alec’ dick made the shadowhunter shudder as he watched his warlock slide up and down his cock.

“A-Alexander!” His own dick was slapping against his stomach as his rhythm picked up speed.  His hand instinctively went for his dick and he began to jerk off as fast as he was fucking himself on Alec. “Ah, ah, oh, oh, God!”

“The sounds you make are fucking beautiful.” The shadowhunter gleams, “Moan louder, baby. Louder!”

“FUCK!” He moaned as instructed, legs shaking in ecstasy. Alec’s giant hands on his lover’s waist helping him along the pleasure filled journey.  

Magnus’ eyes were now closed and sweat was on his forehead, then he lowered his torso down towards Alec and his mouth met his own. They kissed and frenched each other.

Their kissing became more frantic as Magnus’ breathing became faster and harder. The warlock began to whimper, “Alec, Alec, ALEC!” as the shadowhunter started thrusting his cock deeper inside the perfect ass, nearly lifting him off the ground at one point when Alec’s bucking became too wild ... and then Alec began to shoot. As the first blast left his cock and entered Mag's ass, the warlock gave out a groan and his own cock spasm and spray. His cum shot out of his cock and onto their stomach just as Alec’ cum shot out into his ass.

As Magnus kept cumming he began to grind his groin against Alec’s pelvic area, humping Alec’ groin as they remained locked in an embrace that would have taken the jaws of life to get them unhooked.

Soon, however, they were slowly coming apart as Magnus started to get up and off Alec. They were both sticky with each other’s juices and they laughed as they tried to get the feeling back in their legs.

They were clean with a wave of Magnus’ hand.

Alec pulled Magnus’ naked body close to his in an embrace. Kissing every inch of beautiful caramel skin.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too.”

Alec smiled against his boyfriend’s lips, “Wanna go home for round two?”

Magnus giggled, ready to create a portal, “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :3


End file.
